bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Stages of Bryana
Season 3, Episode 20 Summary Bryana is acting like a spoiled brat to get her way, as well as getting attention. Vanessa is accusing Bernie of playing favorites. Will Bryana remain Bernie's baby girl or will Bernie lose her? Meanwhile, Wanda cares for a guinea pig (whom Bryana names Poopie) that Bernie bought for Bryana. Recap While Bryana and her older siblings are watching a movie on TV together (in which a monster was destroying the place), she and Jordan fight over who gets to hold the bowl of popcorn. Their older sister, Vanessa tells them both to stop. Unfortunately, both Jordan and Bryana do not listen. In retaliation for not letting Bryana have some, Bryana purposely spills the popcorn on the floor and selfishly blames it on Jordan. Bernie comes right in on their fight, asking what is going on. Bryana falsely whines to him, saying that Jordan purposely spilled the popcorn out of the bowl, claiming that he didn't let her have any. Bernie orders Jordan to go get the broom and the dust pan to clean up the mess. While Jordan talks back to Bernie, saying he didn't do it, Bernie cuts him off, saying that he doesn't want to hear it, so he tells Jordan to go do what he's told. This causes Jordan to mutter to himself in a disrespectful, smart-mouthed manner, asking whatever happened to free speech. Bryana reassures their uncle that she will make some more popcorn in the microwave instead. Vanessa tries to tell Bernie that it was Bryana's fault that she spilled the popcorn on the floor, not Jordan's. However, Bernie won't believe her eldest niece, saying he does not get wrapped around by anybody. She also said that Bernie's in denial in a smart-mouthed manner. Stage 1: Denial In the kitchen, while having cake for dessert, Wanda notices Vanessa's new watch. Vanessa says that she bought it with her babysitting money she earned. Bryana asks if she can wear it to her friend, Jenny's birthday party on Saturday. However, Vanessa says no, much to Bryana's disappointment. While Jordan selfishly tries to take the last (biggest) piece of cake, Wanda says he needs to ask if anyone wants more before he eats it all to himself. Bernie stops him, threatening to cut off Jordan's wrists and wear them for a key-chain if he doesn't put it back. Bernie then asks Bryana if she would like the last piece of cake, but she says no at first. However, the second time Jordan almost ate it, she stops him saying she does. Bernie tells Jordan to put back the cake on the plate. Then, Bernie gives Bryana the last piece of cake. Bryana smirks while eating it all to herself, much to Jordan's disappointment. At bedtime, Wanda in fact tells him that he does spoil Bryana constantly, but Bernie again denies it, saying that he rewards her since Bryana's good. Bernie then tells Wanda that Bryana got the lead in the school play. In the family room the next day, Vanessa is frustrated because she can't find her watch she bought, thinking that she accidentally lost it. Bernie and Bryana are home from the mall where he bought her a guinea pig, though Wanda asks if he'd found something for Bryana to take to the party. After the play at Bryana's school, Bernie talks to Wanda about how good the flower Bryana became on stage. However, Wanda points out that Bryana had forgotten her lines three times, while Bernie insists that she didn't, saying it's what he calls a dramatic pause. Bryana's school supervisor approaches and speaks to both Bernie and Wanda, wondering whether or not if they got the notes being sent home by her. She also reminds them of the incident this afternoon, in which most of Bryana's classmates were very upset with her for bullying them mercilessly to get her way and how unfocused she was in school, but Bernie again doesn't believe her. However, when the teacher opens a door, it turns out Bryana had stolen her sister Vanessa's watch and attempted to sell it for $12, but Brooke (dressed as a bumblebee) only paid $10, saying that it's all she could get. This incident causes Bryana to rudely tells her off and shoves her out of the way. Then, she digs through her stuff to find something else to pay for it, while Bernie is sadly looking at what her niece turned into. Stage 2: Anger In the den, Bernie angrily talks to America about his youngest niece acting like an ungrateful brat, saying that she stole from both his house and her own kin. He also says that he knows that Bryana did not forget her lines either. Later, in the car, Bernie sends Wanda to go inside, while he talks to Bryana in private. While both Vanessa and Jordan wait to see if she got a whupping, Bernie starts to recite "The Ten Commandments". After Bernie finishes reciting the 10 Commandments, he then tells Bryana that she must be punished, saying that she's not going to the party Saturday because of her negative actions at school. When Bernie asks Bryana if she understood what he told her, she says "Yes". Sadly, Bryana gets out of the car and goes to her (and Jordan's) room after she was told off by Bernie. Jordan is disappointed that Bryana didn't get a spanking, but got consequences instead. Later the next morning, Wanda feeds Poopie the guinea pig, because Bryana won't do it. At the grocery store, Wanda thinks about taking Bryana to the therapist (the one who specializes in children), but Bernie doesn't like that idea, saying that Bryana is just acting up. Wanda also points out that Bryana was lying, stealing, and doing things that they'd never seen before. As Bernie and Wanda were talking amongst themselves, Bryana picks herself out a box of cereal, but Wanda tells her that they already have cereal and that they do not need this. This causes Bryana to back-talk her aunt, saying she wants it and to throw a physical tantrum at them by dropping down on the floor flailing her limbs, screaming, and crying after Bernie tells her to put it back where she got it. As a result, everyone in the market was staring at them, with Wanda saying, "It's OK". In the car, Bryana is whining to both Bernie and Wanda about ice cream she wants from the truck. However, Bernie tells her no, because of the way she'd been acting at the supermarket. This causes her to verbally scream louder and longer for ice cream now and Bernie to give in. Two days later, Bryana then pitches a verbal fit, saying that she stubbornly refused to go to bed, whereas both Bernie and Wanda ignored her while reading books (despite hearing her scream verbally from her and Jordan's bedroom). The next day at the therapist's office, Bernie doesn't find time in this since he doesn't like the idea of changing Bryana. Stage 3: Bargaining In the den, Bernie talks to America, saying that his head is spinning and that he got theories of his own. He also says that he's old school. Bernie tries to call out the Lord, asking if he will fix Bryana and if the Lord does, he will give up cigars. At night, Bernie goes to Bryana and Jordan's room, asking if he loves her and telling her that he is not going anywhere. He then tells her to go to sleep. The next day later on, while Wanda feeds Poopie, Bryana throws rocks at Jordan while she and Jordan are playing outside. Later, Bernie goes back to the therapist's office. Then, the therapist asks Bernie whether or not he was confident if he were a constant in Bryana's life. He says he is, but stresses to her, saying that he knew it was going to be some bull. She tells him that it's just a phase and it will take a while. At the den, Bernie then stresses to "America", saying he should've taken his youngest niece over to the therapist in the first place. He also states he is supposed to raise Bryana who was now not right in the head. He even doesn't know what to do. Later, Bernie is then watching some old clips from the pilot episode, in which a then five-year-old Bryana asks if her aunt could spend the day with her and her siblings. Then at the airport, Bryana states that her brother, Jordan, was crying for his medicine, but sometimes he doesn't, which causes him to cry even more. Then, at night, she goes to her uncle, apologizing that she broke his record, after he told her not to touch it. Bernie then turns off his TV, talking about how young Bryana was a helpful and nice girl. Meanwhile, Poopie has gone missing, which prompts a mad Wanda to look for him. Stage 4: Depression As Bernie becomes depressed about his youngest niece (who turned herself into a bratty monster), he drifts off to sleep. Then, Bernie dreams about his youngest niece (now as an adult) misbehaving socially and mouthing off at him rudely and disrespectfully in order to get her way. This leads Bernie to ground her for her actions. After waking up from his dream (preceded by depression), Bernie tells America that he saw the future with his niece, who is acting disrespectfully towards him to get her way as an adult. He also tells America that he doesn't need a therapist who tells him what to do. As a result, he accepts Bryana for who she is, saying that he knows how to raise his youngest niece. Stage 5 (the final stage): Acceptance While Bryana is laughing and watching cartoons on TV, Bernie snaps off the TV set. He then orders her to go to her (and Jordan's) room for throwing rocks at Jordan earlier. When Bryana disrespects her uncle, saying she doesn't want to, he asks either if he asks her what she wanted, or if he tells her to do something. As a result, she relents without saying the word back. In the kitchen, while Vanessa and Jordan were eating, Bernie slaps the kitchen countertops with his hands, scaring Jordan to say that he didn't do it. Then, Bernie happily decides that if neither of the two aren't too busy, he might be able to take both Jordan and Vanessa out to the mall. Then, Wanda, who is in the depressed mood, comes to kitchen, saying it's Poopie. She also states that the neighbor's cat got to Poopie, saying that she doesn't want another one because she just got attached to that one. As Bernie, Vanessa, and Jordan are all heading out the door and into the car, Bryana (dressed as a ballerina) tries to get Bernie to let her go with them, However, he refuses, because she's on punishment. This causes her to say "I hate you", but Bernie doesn't care. Vanessa comforts him, saying it's just a phase, but Bernie tells her to mind her own business. In the end of the episode, Bernie tells America that he's the parent, saying that's what his niece needs to know. He also declares that he will remain her parent for the next ten years, but calls out again to the Lord, saying it's a bunch of bull. This closes the episode. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes